The Nameless God
by Shadowbandits
Summary: When Fused Zamasu was cut in half by Trunk's sword, Black and Zamasu split back into separate beings once again. With Zamasu now dead, having taken the brunt of Trunk's attack, Black makes one, final, desperate move that will change the course of everyone's lives forever.
1. I Am Created!

The moment he swung that accursed weapon at me, we knew that our attempts to hold it back were fruitless. Somehow, even in all our godly might, our strength had failed us under the power of the ugly, disgusting mortals.

We felt an unholy force eating away at our bones as the blade cleaved through us, not unlike how an hot knife melts and distorts butter as it passes through it effortlessly.

"Y-You pathetic mortals!" We yelled my disbelief, but those empty whites narrowed as the monster of a mortal shouted back at us how it's not about Gods and mortals. We wouldn't of expected anything brighter from an inferior, after all.

And yet, despite that, they had beat us anyway. Alone they were so weak. But together; they had power greater than a God. How was that possible?

As we slipped into the darkness, all we felt was absolute loathing. We were supposed to cleanse them. Why were they so resistant? We were helping them, and yet they killed us anyway. The more we thought about it, the angrier we grew. But it was too late. The void was already taking us.

* * *

I found myself lying against the rubble of the ugly earthling structures, barely conscious. With extreme effort, I opened my eyelids and saw our destroyers and the traitorous Gods standing around their time machine. I heard a sizzling and smelt burnt flesh, and when I looked over, I saw Zamasu.

His skin was unbelievably charred, and his immortal body seemed the polar opposite. Looking down at myself, I saw my own clothes were steaming, but at least I was alive.

We were defeated. I had no more energy, Zamasu was in no condition to help me. Once the frail beings noticed I was alive, I wouldn't stay that way for long. I cursed myself for not destroying them when I had the chance.

I only had one option left. It was a complete kamikaze plan; a gamble that could be our greatest decision, or our worst mistake, I had had it in the back of my mind from the beginning, but if there was a time to use it, it was now.

Holding a distorted hand up to my left ear, I felt the Potara still intact, and the same was true on Zamasu's right ear. I let out a low chuckle, and the fiends turned to look at me. Trunks' unusual aura flared up again, and he flew towards me at top speed, brandishing his sword.

However, he was far too slow. I put my index and middle finger to my forehead, and instantly I was at Zamasu's body. I ripped the Potara of his ear with my opposite hand, and again I disappeared and reappeared behind Goku. He whirled around, but before he could react, I slipped the Potara onto his left ear.

I laughed maniacally as the earrings began to glow. Invisible waves of force flew outward from them, and a radiant blue light began emanating from the green spheres, appearing to dim the world in comparison to their elegance.

Horror crossed Goku's face. He tugged at it, but by now nothing could stop the Potara's mystic effect. I called myself to deliver the final and destroying blow that would break his spirit.

"We'll become the ultimate being, and I will destroy all the mortals! All because of you. You let your guard down, and now I will win because of it. All because of _you_. Enjoy mulling that over in your remaining seconds."

He lifted a hand, and blasted me directly in the face, I didn't care. He now knew true anguish, like I had felt when he had effortlessly beat me. These last brief moments would be as torturous as it had been to me.

Our bodies flew into each other, and a moment after our chests slammed together, we began to melt into each other, melding into a single being. I felt myself beginning to disappear. Not my body, that was long gone, but the consciousness that I am speaking in now.

I assumed that no identical beings had ever used the Potara earrings, so I wondered how our physical being would turn out. It mattered little to none to me, all I hopped for where for my ideals to be preserved, untainted by that idiot's brain.

* * *

So strange. In an instant, two completely opposite beings came together to create us. Or is it me? Yes. I am not two entities. Not anymore. Centuries upon centuries of memories soared deep within my mind. Years and years of pure, undiluted hatred for mortals filled and buried and branded my mind.

But. In the short moments of Son Goku's life, I saw love, compassion, happiness, something so far and few within Zamasu's, or Black's life. Both of shaped who I am in this instantaneous time frame. And I was born.

The light around me dimmed, and I saw all of my companions looking at me with differing degrees of hatred, shock, fear, etc. Ignoring them for now, I began to observe and feel my new body.

Looking down at my body, I saw that my outfit was similar to Black's, with a single visible difference; the band around my waist, which had previously been red, had now turned into the dark blue of Goku's gi.

Caressing my face, it appeared since both Goku and Zamasu had the same physical body, that it had changed little to none when they fused. I gently unclipped the earrings; fusion didn't require them to sustain the new form.

Turning my attention back to the others, I smirked darkly. This was going to be fun. Raising my hands up from my sides, I began to give my monologue.

"Am I Zamasu? Goku? Both? Neither? Who knows, but now the two of them have created the ultimate being. I feel a strength that has far surpassed what any normal fusion could create.

"My hypothesis? That our identical bodies made our strength increase by an unprecedented amount compared to a being like Vegito. The fusion takes the best of both, the strength of Goku's body, and the mind of Zamasu. I am the ultimate being.

"And with this newfound strength… I will destroy all the mortals!" A torrent of energy exploded outward from me as I turned into a mere Super Saiyan. True hopelessness filled the faces of the fighters and the Kai's.

Swallowing his fear, Trunks stepped forward, brandishing his sword, and put on a mask of calm, though I saw the tip of his weapon shivering ever so slightly.

"I won't let you! Goku. I know your still in there somewhere. Please. Stop this." We both glared at one another, though I was laughing inside. This was going perfect.

"Oh he's gone. Maybe I'm not fully Zamasu anymore, but his legacy still lives on within me. But this is the end of the line. You have no more tricks. You're out of strength. There's no-one left to defy me anymore.

Fury overtook his face, and his golden-blue aura flared up as he swung his sword downward towards my head. With tears in his eyes he yelled, "I will never give up! You won't crush our will to live!"

He was a fraction of an inch away from me when I caught his blade between my fingers effortlessly. Trunks struggled to pull it away from my grasp, but I wouldn't let him get away that easily. I smirked darkly at him.

"Just kidding."

This time I smiled genuinely. Confusion etched itself onto his face and he hesitated as I let my golden hair fall back into its normal state. I laughed openly at his utter bewilderment, but soon I regained my composure, I began to explain.

"Oh come on. Remember how I said the Potara took the best of both people? You don't seriously think that Zamasu's morality would overcome Goku's, do you? It's clear that he was quite insane, to say the least."

I let go of his sword, and he stumbled backwards, still eyeing me darkly. "I have absolutely no intention to kill mortals without reason anymore." He sheathed his sword, but I could tell he still didn't believe me.

Vegeta stepped forward, glaring at me with absolute hatred. He shoved Trunks aside violently and scowled deeply at me. "I don't trust you, monster. You're nothing but a pale shadow of Kakarot." As he had spoke he stepped closer and closer until he was practically spitting in my face.

I simply chuckled quietly. His words could not bother me anymore. "Your right. I am neither Goku or Zamasu. I'm something more, greater than the both of them.

He tsked at me and turned away, walking off into the broken rubble of the once great city. While Vegeta had ridiculed me, Trunks had flown up onto a half collapsed building, simply staring blankly over the desolate landscape and into the sunrise.

Good. There was one more thing I had to do before we traveled back to Goku's time. Walking over to the Supreme Kai's, I looked them over bold gaze, which they returned with a hint of fear. For a moment we stood like that, but then I bowed politely, undoubtedly surprising them a little.

I didn't like it, but this was necessary. "Gowasu. I am sorry for the actions of your apprentice. My words of course don't mean much, but he is a part of me now, and I should take responsibility for his childish actions.

"Furthermore, we cannot part ways before I return these to you." I slipped of the Time Ring, and along with the Potara, I laid them in my hands and held them out for Gowasu to grab.

He looked at me for a brief second, his face set in an emotionless mask, before taking the powerful jewelry. With that, he slipped the items in a fold in his robe, but not before saying, "If Zamasu is really in there, a part of you, then maybe this can bring peace to him finally."

Turning to Shin, he nodded, and they both blinked out of existence, probably back to the present. I let out a sigh. Even with my little experience as being an actual person, I could tell that I hated admitting I was wrong. Of course, it wasn't really me, it was Zamasu, but he was a part of me now.

I saw Vegeta sulking back over to me, and I knew it was finally time to go back. As soon as he was close enough to talk without shouting, I asked him quietly, "Are you ready to go back to the past, Vegeta?"

He scoffed back, "Humph. Let's leave this dump, Kakarot. Or whatever you are." He was right, and I had been thinking about it all of this time. What is my name? Still Goku? Zamasu? A combination of the two? Or Black and Goku?

No, I definitely do not want to be called Blocu! I guess it will just have to wait for the time being. "What about Trunks? Will we take him back to our time?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at my words. "What are you talking about Kakarot?" It seemed so simple. There was nothing left here; why would he not want to live a relatively peaceful life back in our time. This planet was doomed to extinction, it had been the moment Zamasu made his first attack on this desolate world.

I explained this to Vegeta, but he looked unconvinced. "Do you really think that after years of defending the world, whether it be from the Androids, Majin Buu, or Black, he's just going to give up now? A true Saiyan would never do that!

"He is my son through and through, he would never do such a lowly thing!" He seemed to get angrier and angry as he spoke, until suddenly he punched a gloved hand into my gut. Or attempted to. I blocked him before he even got close.

"What has that fusion done to you, Kakarot! You would have never even considered these thoughts before!" I let go of his wrist and he pulled back, simply glowering at me.

"The fusion enlightened Son Goku. No longer is he the babbling idiot he once was; now he is a coherent thinker with words of honey to soothe the agitated beings who cannot accept his changes.

"The fusion tamed Zamasu. No longer is he the radical, angsty fool he once was; now his emotions are in check, and he can use his potential to its absolute limit, and surpass even that.

"Observe Vegeta. This fusion, which you view with extreme prejudice and enmity, has given me strength beyond comprehension. I wield the darkest, corrupted, most vile evil, and the absolute, flawless, most pure good, in this single being.

"And because of those to completely opposite powers, you can now feast your eyes upon its combined might! It is a form that is greater and stronger than even the Gods! Behold…"

I crouched down into a squat and began to let out a brutal yell. Rocks began to hover as I powered up, only for them to disintegrate moments later from the true power that was coming off of me.

The world darkened until the only I brightened the coagulated shadows, piercing it's depths with a pale purple that glowed celestially. Lightning of the same shade flew out from all across my body, carving deep groves in the ruined landscape.

I had never done this before, but deep down, I knew it was possible. Ever since my creation, I had been itching to try out this new power. I stood up straight and let out one final scream as I met the climax of my transformation.

The land returned to brightness as I finally finished my conversion into this new state. Looking down at my hands, I marveled at my own strength; this was beyond anything I could of imagined. I turned to see Vegeta gaping at me with absolute shock.

"Gaze upon me, Vegeta. Look at what Goku and Zamasu were able to accomplish in a single body. Pureness with corruption, mortal with God, good with evil. Those opposites were able to come together to create this.

"Magnificent, is it not? This color… it seems to be a mix of Blue and Rosé. If I were to give a name suitable for all of its splendor it would be…

"Super Saiyan Lilác!"

* * *

 **I don't care if that's not how Lilac is spelled, I made up my mind, it looks cooler this way, and I won't change it. Ignoring that, I hope you enjoyed. Stick around if you want to see more of my writings**

 **I'm lazy. Don't expect updates to be frequent, you'll be lucky if I manage once a week. Also, PM (Private Message) me of any grammatical errors, and I'll be sure to fix them. Leave a Review if you want to say something and/or ask about anything else.**

 **For the cover of this story, while I didn't make the fanart, I had to completely recolor it, and, well, I didn't do that well. If someone can do it better and is willing to help me, then please, go ahead! I'd love it.**

 **And one more thing. This story will most likely catch up with the anime, and if that happens, I'll have to create my own ark for this story.**

 **I currently have no ideas on what it'll be, but I'll try to think of something. If I can't, however, I** ** _may_** **ask for some ideas. That is all.**

 _ **AND NOW, Q & A!**_

* * *

 **HC:Interested to see how the Tournament of Power will take hold and people's reactions. Maybe Chi-Chi will like the new Goku better because he's smarter.**

 **Me: Indeed. I'm sure it will be quite... interesting. And for Chi-Chi, who knows? He's definitely smarter, but much colder and less loving than before as well.**

* * *

 **warriorofdark: Quite the uniqe idea you came up with here. A goku thats basically good and evil. With this goku (for now goku until you name this fusion) will he have more of a understanding of fully mastering ultra instinct instead of just the defending half that super gave goku.**

 **Me: Why, thank you! Your pretty much right when you say that this new being is morally grey; you'd never expect Goku to kill meaninglessly, but I'm sure Zamasu will influence this fused person's actions just a tad differently. Additionally, are you positively sure that I haven't given a name because I can't think of one? I'm kidding, I have absolutely no clue. Bloku? Gack? Zoku? They're all dumb, I'm legitimately lost on what to call him, and there's the solution. I won't call him anything. He's the Nameless God. Finally, for Ultra Instinct. I'll be blunt; I think it's a pretty useless transformation. As revealed in Episode 116, Goku's hits do hardly anything. Also, Goku does not need yet another transformation. Let me list of everything he can do:**

 **-Oozaru (Great Ape Form)**

 **-King Kai Fist (Kaio-ken)**

 **-Pseudo Super Saiyan (Movie Exclusive)**

 **-Super Saiyan I**

 **-Super Saiyan I Grade 2**

 **-Super Saiyan I Grade 3**

 **-Super Saiyan I Grade 4**

 **-Super Saiyan II**

 **-Super Saiyan III**

 **-Super Saiyan IV**

 **-Super Saiyan God**

 **-Super Saiyan Blue**

 **-Super Saiyan Blue & King Kai Fist**

 **And now finally, Ultra Instinct. No, it ends with Super Saiyan Lilác. That's my decicion, and I'm not changing it (for the time being).**

* * *

 **jplaya2023: So i assume potarra last forever in your story. Could someone gather the DBs and wish them to be unfused?**

 **Me: They could be unfused! Forshadowing! As for the length of Potara, yeah, pretty much. Really, the whole "One Hour Fusion" thing was just a pathetic plot device; it simply creates no weight behind the decision, at least no more than the Fusion Dance. If Goku & Vegeta had known this in the Buu saga, I'm sure they would of done fused hesitation. However, for those who do enjoy the new length of the Potara, they still get away the permanent fusion being cannon. Through Goku was not a Supreme Kai, Zamasu/Goku Black was, which allows this to be cannon still (I guess).**

* * *

 **On my Author page, I've set up a link to a bunch of people I want to thank; I would put it here, but this site doesn't let me.**

 **These are people who have supported the story by either Following, Favoriting, or Reviewing, and those are the sort of things that invigorate me to continue writing, and I am so thankful for their support. Until next chapter!**


	2. Back To The Present!

**"** Lilác? Of all the names… and you choose yet another flower!" Vegeta's face had turned from surprise to complete disappointment the moment after I announced the name. He was clearly not pleased, but I couldn't quite understand why. "What's so bad about Super Saiyan Lilác?"

He face palmed, and after taking a deep breath, he explained, "It sounds so stupid! Why couldn't you just name it a color, like we did with Super Saiyan Blue? Names like these just make everything more complicated. Why, Lavender would have suited the color better!" Why didn't you just name it that?"

I scoffed at him, he was pulling a total Goku, which is just my happy little way of saying that Vegeta was stupid. "Are you insane? _Lavender_? That sounds like the name of a fox that wields poison or something crazy like that. I would never name this majestic form something that pathetic.

"What are we even talking about? Ugg, Vegeta! Your stupid, random comment has completely tainted my memories of this perfect moment. I'll never be able to look back on this moment with pride. You've ruined this one thing I wanted! Now, you're going to pay for that!"

"How arrogant of you." Vegeta coolly retaliated, and without wasting a moment, he quickly flared up into Super Saiyan Blue. He began to sink into a fighting stance, but surprising me, he instead flew towards me with a punch. It was almost intimidating, except for the fact that it was completely pathetic.

With the palm of my hand, I deflected it away effortlessly. He fluidly followed it up doing by swinging his leg in an ark, his heel on course for my head, but with two fingers I moved it out of the was just as easily.

He tumbled, clearly not expecting me to move as fast as I was now. Still spirited, he struck at me again and again some variation of an attack or ki blast, but I continually dodged or deflected it with ease. With every attempt, his blows became more wild and aggressive.

As he failed yet again, I crooned happily, "Do you still not see, Vegeta. It's futile to even attempt to fight me." Lowering my tone further, I whispered gleefully, "I doubt that even the Gods can compare to me now. What could a mere mortal like yourself do?"

He growled frustratedly, and began to throw a barrage of punches and ki blasts at me, losing the little control he had left. I didn't even bother guarding or evading them, the balls of energy defected off me, and each fist dully thumped against my chest.

"Fight me you coward! Actually fight back and hit me!" I narrowed my eyes. So be it. Loud thuds emanated from our area as I caught his next to punches in the flat of my hands, only for my fingers to close around his knuckles the next second.

"Coward am I?" I increased the pressure on his fingers, and he screamed in pain as I heard his bones begin to crack. "I am greater than you could ever be! Look at yourself, Vegeta. Your nothing compared to me now. I have ascended far beyond your comprehension." I sunk back into my base form, implying that I did not think him worthy of me.

He must of understood what I was silently trying telling him, because he yelled back at me with no shame, "You're wrong! I'm not the best person, but you're no different than Zamasu now! Kakarot was a thousand times better than you! You're nothing but an empty shell compared to who you once were!"

I loosened my crushing grip on his hands and he fell to the ground, defeated. I just leered darkly down at him. "…Believe what you will. I care nothing for what you believe." Unable to bear his presence any longer, searched for Trunks' energy, and tapping my fingers to my forehead, I used Instant Transmission to teleport to him instantly.

When I popped into existence beside him, he was still looking at the rising sun, observing the empty landscape emotionlessly. He seemed to not even notice my sudden appearance.

He must of though, because he said quietly, "This is the first time the sun has risen since Black first appeared. It's the first sign of a peaceful and prosperous age. I can't wait to rebuild our cities and increase our population back into the millions. A bright future is ahead of us."

For a moment we were silent, but then a disturbing thought came to mind. "Wait-aren't there like only a few thousand humans left?" He turned to me for the first time, and calmly answered yes. How did he not see the problem?

"Doesn't having so few people mean that future generations will have a shallower gene pool, thus leading to defects in them and having little to none genetic diversity, causing human evolution to stop to almost a standstill?"

He cocked his head, and said, "Whaaaat?" I scoffed at him, and crossed my arms temperamentally. "Haven't you ever heard of science, boy?" He gasped, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I thought science was a myth! What proof do you have that shows it exists?"

I was about to say, "Of course isn't a myth," but then a sudden thought occurred to me. " _Hold on. If science is real, then how am I able to shoot energy from my hands? How can I fly?_ "

"No, sorry I was wrong," I replied back. "Science is definitely a myth. I'm not sure what I was thinking." I cleared my voice, and trying to forget what happened, I continued, "Yeah, about you staying here. Are you sure you want to do that?" Turning back to the sun, he answered, "Why wouldn't I stay here. Humanity's finally free. _I'm_ finally free."

"Well, what's the point? You can live a perfectly good life back in our time, with no worries, and allies to help you in times of need. Everyone that has died here is alive back on our planet. Bring your girlfriend if you want too." He blushed heavily at first, but then shook it off and frowned at my in a confused manner.

"Why are you so interested in having me return to your time? What would you gain?" He stared at me intently, with a hint of suspicion. I wasn't quite sure myself. I suppose that I, well, respected him. He had stood up and defeated Zamasu when he was at the absolute peak of his power.

"I get a strong warrior that can help me when new threats come along. You get a peaceful world that you will _never_ have to worry about again. It's a win-win situation." His mouth opened to protest, but I added in, "Bulma also wants to get to know you better; she's hardly seen you since you came to us."

Clenching his jaw, he firmly told me, "No. I've defended this world for too long. I can't just abandon it now, not when it needs me most." I scowled internally. Why was he so adamant on helping this piece of trash planet? I put on a flimsy smile and said soothingly, "Okay, fine. But at least come back one more time to say goodbye to everyone before you go permanently."

He remained silent as he pondered my suggestion in his head. "Okay," he finally answered. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. After all, I want to see Gohan, my mother, everyone before I go this time. Who knows? I may never see them again.

"But," his eyes narrowed and frowned at me. "I don't still trust you. You may not be Zamasu, but you're not Goku either. You're just… different. And I'm not sure it's for the better. So know that I have my eye on you.

I broke out into a confident smile. "Oh, I may not be as pure as Goku, but I am no sinner. Zamasu's intents on destroying mortals is frankly horrifying. All I wish for now is peace and reconciliation between our two kinds. Is that really so horrible?

He glared at me for a moment, but then his face softened and he said, "Fine. Well, if we're going to go back, then why should we wait any longer?" I nodded in agreement, and we both took off flying back down towards the garage containing the time machine.

* * *

Bulma was just finishing the repairs as we landed. Honestly, it was quite convenient for the story, because if we did have to wait, that would just mean more filler. Wait, what did I just say? It matters not; Trunks went to go pick up Mai, and I was sent to fetch Vegeta.

When I met him, he seemed oddly formal and polite, not at all like his usual self. I wasn't sure if he was just humbled, or if he was angry at himself for losing so easily and in such an embarrassing way, but regardless, he came immediately without causing any trouble.

Within an hour, we were all inside the time machine. Though it was cramped, we all fit (somehow). I adjusted myself uncomfortably as we passed through time, a spectrum flying past us in a strange, almost hypnotic way. Soon enough though, we landed back in my time, and slowly touched down onto the ground.

I was the first to climb out, and when I did, I was greeted by the angry and terrified faces of the Z-Warriors. What a pleasant sight. My old friend, Krillin, stuttered out, "B-Black! This means that… we're going to make you pay for what you did to Goku and Vegeta!"

"Shut up baldy, I'm right here!" Vegeta jumped down next to me. Utter bewilderment crossed the group's faces, as everyone climbed out of the time machine. "What's going on here," Piccolo said in his usual, gruff voice. "Why is Black here with the rest of you? And where is Goku?"

Everyone turned to glare at me, even the people who'd been with me in the future. I sighed and said exasperatedly, "Oh come on. It can't be that hard to figure out. Look at me, what looks different?" They examining me, but none of them saw the small color change. "Don't you see? My belt is _blue_." Piccolo scoffed. "So?"

"So, when do people's clothes change?" They all looked at me in confusion, but then Yamcha gasped. "No! Goku, don't tell me that… that you liked Black's clothing style, and that now you're following in his footsteps! Because, his taste was really ba-"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me until I was breathing in his face. I snarled in his face, "It's called _fusion_! Where's your brain, mortal." The Z-Warriors starred at me, dread prominent on their faces. I told them the story of Black's last ditch attempt to win, and how it had failed.

"But I am not like him. Destroying all mortals was his goal, not mine. I'm not as good as Goku, but it most certainly outweighs the evil within me." When they still looked doubtful, I protested, "I'm serious! I haven't killed you yet, have I? And really, there would be no better opportunity than right now.

"How am I supposed to prove it to you? Do you want me to go save cats on trees? Rescue people from burning buildings? Honestly!" They were all still silent for a moment, but then Piccolo pointed to Trunks and asked, "Well, if the future is safe, then why is he here?"

I just shrugged and said nonchalantly, "He just wanted to say goodbye to all of you. I _tried_ to tell him that he didn't need to-" at this, he yelled indignantly, "Hey! No you didn't," but I ignored him and continued saying, "-but he was just dying to see all of you one last time."

He fumed at me in the background, and he opened his mouth to retaliate, but then little Mai came up, and crying tears of joy, said happily, "Oh, I knew you'd come back for me!" She just kept on babbling on about how ecstatic she was and secretly implying how much she loved him (which was just gross).

He stared down at her, his face growing redder and redder until he looked almost like a tomato. Finally, she detached herself from him, and noticed the older version of herself, who was glaring down at little Mai. A blush forming on her own face, she mumbled something and took off, running away.

The rest of the fighters surrounded Trunks and Mai, saying their goodbyes, and I slunk away into the shadows of the Capsule Corporation building. Every so often, one of them would shoot me a glace, but I ignored them.

When they were about to leave back for the future once more, I came back over, and briefly said my goodbye to them. Trunks looked at me with a more neutral face, but Mai's was venomous and loathing, but I can't blame her; she had been trying to kill Black for who knows how long, and my appearance was so similar to his.

After they disappeared into the future, the other warriors began to disperse until it was just me and Bulma. She still looking up at where Trunks had disappeared, and I could see tears forming on the edges of her eyes. Eventually, she wiped them away and walked over to me.

"Soooo…" She began to speak, but then stopped and an awkward silence came between us. "Do you want us to separate you two with the Dragon Balls?" I chuckled; I'd known that I would get this question eventually. "Not a chance. Since you've never fused, I'll try to explain this for you.

"When two people fuse, they _never_ want to defuse, even if two completely different people, like Goku and Zamasu. It's because that the new being created, it's just that, it's a completely new being. And we value our existences. The whole idea of defusing is frankly the most horrifying thing to beings like me.

"Remember Vegito, way back when Buu was a nuisance? If not for the magic inside of Buu's body, then he would stayed fused forever. And if he had stayed fused, and you offered to defuse him, he would be appalled. Personally, I'm glad he did, otherwise I couldn't of possibly been born.

"On the other hand, I wish he did still exist, it was unbelievable how strong he was. He might of even been able to take on Fused Zamasu." She just blinked at me, and said, "Okay. You could of just said no."

I opened my mouth to respond the importance of this conversation, but suddenly a strong wind picked up, and a glowing sphere appeared in the sky. When it disappeared, the time machine was floating down onto the ground. The moment it touched down, Trunks & Mai jumped out, their faces a mixture of emotions.

I heard Bulma mumble to herself, "Their back already? I told them to visit, but this is so soon! What happened?" Trunks walked over to us, and in an emotionless voice, he said, "I don't know why, but for some reason, we…

"We can't get back to the future."

* * *

 **As you probably noticed, the comedy was a little more prominent in this story. The story will sometimes be more comedic at times, and at others it'll be darker, it just depends on what's happening.**

 **I will try to keep the scheduled of once a week, on every Saturday, just so you readers know when a new chapter will be posted, and so I can overcome my laziness a little bit. There won't be a specified time for now, just know: Saturday.**

 **I have a better idea for what I'm going to do later in the story, and what I'll do when I finally catch up to the anime.**

 **Also, somehow I managed to misspell the title! How did I do that! So disappointing, and I forgot to post the Book Cover as well. It's there now though, and you can observe my amazing hue changing abilities!**

 **PM (Private Message) me of any grammatical errors, and I'll be sure to fix them. I found a few last chapter, so there's probably some in this one too! Leave a Review if you want to say something and/or ask about anything else.**

 **And one final thing; the Nameless God says that he's both good and evil, but actions speak louder than words. And this chapter shows that he's quite malicious.**

 _ **AND NOW, Q & A!**_

* * *

 **CosmicArmor: my dude, you had gotten me so hyped, and then you killed it with the I'm lazey part.** **Now all I can do is scream in despair, and hope I don't have to wait to long for the next**

 **Me: Trust me, I'm trying to overcome it! At least you know now that I have a regular schedule, so I hope once a week is enough to sate your thirst for decent DB fanfiction!**

* * *

 **weekend7: Thanks for the update so soon.**

 **Me: No problem!**

* * *

 **Barrymanihigh: Hey great story. This new Goku from the sounds of it could give Jiren an interesting fight whilst in base form and definitely beat him as Super Saiyan Lilac. Super Saiyan 2 Kefla wouldn't even be able to beat Goku in his base form simply due to his experience as a fighter and his much more powerful fusion. That's of course if New Goku ever reminds Zen-oh about the tournament.**

 **I wonder how New Goku is going to keep the promise he made to Zen-oh about getting him a friend to play with since he hasn't met future Zen-oh in this story.**

 **Me: No way am I going to leave out the ToP! It's the perfect opportunity to show the Nameless God's astounding power! As for Jiren and Kefla... I have some interesting plans in store for them (Mwahahaha!).**

* * *

 **On my Author page, I've set up a link to a bunch of people I want to thank; I would put it here, but this site doesn't let me.**

 **These are people who have supported the story by either Following, Favoriting, or Reviewing, and those are the sort of things that invigorate me to continue writing, and I am so thankful for their support. Until next chapter!**


	3. Training With My Sons!

I raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Oh?" The girl stormed up to me with tears in her eyes and shouted in my face, "You did this, didn't you? Your really no different that demon Black I fought for so much of my life! All that stupid fusion did was make you stronger! I hate you! I-"

She broke down midway through her rant, and pitifully fell to the ground, sobbing her eyes out. I looked down at her emotionlessly, feeling nothing for her sadness. Trunks kneeled beside her and awkwardly patted her back. A rivers of tears flowed onto Trunks' jacket as she embraced him, crying into her arms. Wiping her spit off my face, I shook my head in disappointment.

"Do you really think that I would be so cruel as to destroy a helpless and innocent planet, and only just after they were freed from an oppressive force? You must think I am truly heartless. I have loved ones just like you; ones I want to meet. I'm sure you'll figure your problem out. So long."

I jumped into the air and began to fly away from the time machine. Once they were out of sight, a smile creeped onto my face. What I had done was wrong, but right now, I felt nothing but… pure joy.

* * *

I couldn't help but the appreciate the beauty of the countryside as I flew past, streams and forests made a pretty scene. Soon enough, though, I was at my house, and I knocked on the front door.

"Goku!" Chi Chi stared at me in complete anger, and began to shout at me, "Where have you been! It has been so long since I last saw you! And why are you dressed like that? Are you going for a new look or something weird?"

Ignoring her questions, I gave her one of my own. "Where's Goten? I want to ask him something." She started yelling at me even louder, about how I don't care about her, and all I do is train to get stronger, but something behind her caught my eye.

I saw a mound of food on the table behind her, I pushed past her, transfixed at the beautiful sight. After a moment of hesitation, I dug into the meal with my hands, grotesquely chewing and slobbering over the delicious meal.

Ugg. I honestly have no idea what was going through my mind. One minute I was there, with manners and all, and the next, I was hypnotized by the food, unable to think of anything but quenching my insatiable hunger. It must have been a bad trait I inherited from Goku.

Anyway, the next thing I remembered was laying on the ground, bits of meat and rice speckled all around and on me. Chi Chi was staring down at me in concern, but a moment later she yelled in my face, "That was supposed to be for _all_ of us!"

She sighed, and beginning to pick up all of the scraps of food, she continued to rant, "Honestly! Between you and Goten, it's a miracle we make a profit! Now tell me," she said turning back to me. "Where. Have. You. Been. Goku."

I groaned. Explaining this story was becoming a hassle, and how I wasn't Goku; it was all just very tiring. Why couldn't the mortals be omniscient, like me? "I am not Goku. He fused with an identical being that had stolen his body in another timeline. Thank you for the food; it was delicious."

While I was talking to her, I searched for Goten's energy. Locking onto it, I told Chi Chi goodbye, and left with Instant Transmission. I suppose I should of just done that from the start. When the world rematerialized around me, I found myself in a field of crops, and Gotan sleeping with a pile of cabbages around him.

"Awahh!" My punch hit him in the stomach and he went flying into a pile of carrots. Shaking his head, he looked at me blearily and yelled, "Oww! What was that for Dad? And," he eyed me head to toe. "Why are you dressed like that?"

I grinned evilly and replied back, "That doesn't matter. You were sleeping on the job. Now you're going to feel my wrath!" All I really wanted to do was train with him, but if I said that, he might not be as motivated. I wanted him to become stronger; he had so much potential, but Chi Chi wasted it.

Of course, I wouldn't say that. Nor was I about to attack him with all of my strength. He would die in a single punch if I did. But that doesn't mean I won't give him the beating of his life! I flew towards him, fist extended, making sure to not hit him too hard.

* * *

As the sun rose, I stood over a pile of meat that was groaning. It vaguely resembled the shape of a body, but it was mangled beyond recognition. I sighed as I looked down at it, and I stomped boot into an extended lump.

"Is this all you've got?" The thing gave no reply but moaning even louder as I grinded my heel into what had probably been a leg. I tsked angrily, but a moment later I sighed, and lifted my leg off of it. "Fine. I guess I'll get you a Senzu Bean." Goten would probably die without one; I could barely feel his energy as it was.

Putting my fingers to my forehead, my surroundings blended together until they reformed into Korin's Tower. Making sure no one saw me, I snuck over to the jar of Senzu Beans, and teleported back out without Yajirobe or Korin seeing me.

Lying back down next to what was left of my son I searched for his mouth, and smashing into pieces for him, I shoved it down his esophagus. He let out a sigh of relief as his body repaired itself, and soon enough, he looked human again. Woo-hoo!

Still though, he was unconscious, probably from the whole ordeal and how traumatizing it was, opposed to him still being exhausted. I heard a car driving up, probably Chi Chi. She'd most likely be furious at me, and even with my incredible strength, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

Quickly, I grabbed Goten, and I used Instant Transmission to travel back to our house. I changed him out of the threads that remained of his clothes, and laid him down gently on the bed. This isn't the end, I swore that I would make him into one of the strongest warriors this universe had ever seen.

And as I came to this conclusion, I realized that it wasn't just him I wanted to be strong, I also had to have Gohan turn into the formidable warrior that he had once been. So, wasting no time, I used Instant Transmission for the 20th time and materialized on the front step of his and Videl's massive house.

I punched open the front door, and let myself inside. Lavishly sitting on a couch, I raised my energy and waited for him to come. A moment later, he came crashing down through the ceiling, and his fists raised, he regarded me in surprise for a moment. He lowered his arms and asked questioningly "Dad?"

I flew forward and thrust a hand into his stomach. "Not quite." He choked out spit, and raised his arms to where I had hit him. Looking up at me, he asked in confusion, "W-Who are you?" Realization dawned upon him, and he continued without letting me answer, "No… it can't be. Are you… Black?"

I knew that the only way I could bring out his power was by making him angry, so I decided to play along. "The moment I killed your father I realized that death was a mercy for a fool like him. Now I am going to punish his entire family because of his sins. I've already murdered his wife and his other son. Will you give me more of a challenge then those two?"

He looked down at his hands, which were shaking and clenched so hard that blood was flowing out from his palms. He seemed at a loss for words. I continued just as maliciously, "So what will it be? Should I kill your wife and your kid first? Or are you going to die trying to protect them?"

He turned into a Super Saiyan 2 as he yelled at me, "You… You sadistic monster! I'm going to stop you for good." He flew at me, attacking with all his might, his fury evident throughout his face, but it was hopeless.

I dodged every one with ease, and kicked him in an upwards ark, my foot slamming into his jaw. He stumbled backwards, and jumping forward, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the ground. I planted him foot atop his head and arrogantly said, "Is this really the best you can do. A Supreme Kai, a _deity_ brought out your hidden power, and you have forgotten how to access it?

"Maybe if you beg I will spare your life." He knocked my foot off of him, and rolled out from under me. Crouching down, preparing to power up, he yelled at me with rage, "I will never surrender to a demon like you! You may wear my father's skin, but you are nothing like him. I hate you!"

With those last words, his hair darkened back into a black, and his aura turned a translucent white. This was all that I had wanted. With a smile, a genuine one this time, I lowered my arms. Gohan's facial expression didn't change, but I could sense him becoming doubtful through my telepathy.

I began to explain, "I'm not Goku. But I'm not Black either. As a final desperate move, he used the Potara to fuse with Goku, and that created me. I know that what I just did was cruel and rather mean, but _had_ to bring out your full power; seeing you so weak makes me feel sick. Trust me, I'm not all bad. I'm just not all good either.

"Anyway," I finished, clasping my hands together, "I am utterly exhausted, so I'm going back to my house, where Chi Chi and Goten are most certainly alive." I smiled darkly. "I'll be back to train with you soon. Goodbye." With that, I made a final teleport back to my house, and I was immediately assaulted by Chi Chi.

"Now listen up. I'm tired of you doing nothing and taking everything. Now go harvest the rest of the crops Goten didn't." I looked at her with disgust. "You want me to do… a peasant's work? No way." She fumed at me for a second, but then putting on a fake smile, she said, "Fine. But get out."

I starred at her for a moment, and she elaborated how she was kicking me out of the house. Then a moment later, she opened the door, and she literally kicked me out, and slammed the door in my face. I sighed tiredly. All I wanted was some sleep, and now I had no bed.

Cranky and annoyed, I just teleported into one of Bulma's many small homes she had scattered throughout the city, and ignoring even the food, I laid down on a bed and went to sleep instantly.

* * *

 **Sorry that this was a little shorter than normal, I just really want to get into the action of the story, but next chapter should be the start of continuing the anime. However, I'm skipping the Arale episode; I wouldn't be able to have it work with this story.**

 **Also, the Nameless God seemed pretty sadistic in this chapter; he beat his kid into a literal pulp. Not even Piccolo was that harsh on Gohan when he was training him.**

 **Sorry that the update came on Sunday this week, I was just pretty busy and had to work on most of this chapter this weekend. Next week will almost certainly be on Sunday too, I don't think I'll have internet access on Saturday.**

 **PM (Private Message) me of any grammatical errors, and I'll be sure to fix them. I found a few last chapter, so there's probably some in this one too! Leave a Review if you want to say something and/or ask about anything else.**

 _ **AND NOW, Q & A!**_

* * *

 **Guest: Good Story**

 **Me: Thanks!**

* * *

 **dragonfox123: Interesting idea and plot and chapter**

 **Me: Thanks #2!**

* * *

 **CosmicArmor: Try your best (too not be lazy) my friend, I cant wait for the next one**.

 **Me: Trust me, I enjoy writing this story, so hopefully that will overcome my laziness.**

* * *

 **hawkeyestratos1996: I like it.**

 **Me: You're welcome; I like it too!**

* * *

 **On my Author page, I've set up a link to a bunch of people I want to thank; I would put it here, but this site doesn't let me.**

 **These are people who have supported the story by either Following, Favoriting, or Reviewing, and those are the sort of things that invigorate me to continue writing, and I am so thankful for their support. Until next chapter!**


	4. To Revive North Kai!

Weeks passed as I continued to train with my sons, making them grow stronger and stronger. Thankfully, Goten seemed to have forgotten our first brutal fight, saving me from further trouble with his mother. He happily sparred with me and I fought him more gently. He would still need a Senzu Bean at the end of our sessions, but he never got quite as beat up as the first time.

Gohan, on the other hand, still seemed to resent me for originally tricking him, and was far from excited to fight me. Still, I pushed him to new limits under my unrelenting lessons, and his strength, along with Goten's, grew immeasurably since we first began.

Eventually, I told Bulma about how I had been 'borrowing' one of her houses in West City. To my surprise, she was nonchalant about the whole thing, and even ended up giving me the deed and keys to it in time. And so, for a time things remained unchanged.

During my short visit there, I meet with the Trunks from the future, who had still been unable to get back to his time. He said that himself and Mai were temporarily living with his mother while she attempted to find new ways for them to get back.

Trunks explained that when they had first tried to go back, they had gone through time, but when they arrived, there was nothing there; no planets, no stars, nothing. It was like they'd gone into an empty black void of a universe, a place where there was absolutely nothing.

Since then, they had tried fixing various parts on the time machine, putting in more fuel, etc. But no matter what they tried, it always led to the same place. Eventually, they'd come to the conclusion that the whole time machine must of somehow broken, and had taken to repairing the old one that Cell had used so long ago.

In the end, Trunks apologized for what Mai had said to me before, and said that he didn't blame me in the slightest. I brushed off his words, saying it mattered little to me, but I did ask him where Vegeta was, since I had not seen him since arriving.

Trunks said that he wasn't sure where he had gone, only that he had disappeared almost immediately after he got back from the future. I thanked him, and shortly thereafter left to return home.

And so this lull continued for a time, as I trained and waited for the next exciting thing to happen. Soon enough, one night, after a particularly rough day, I received a message from North Kai telling me to come to his world. I teleported to his world, and kneeling before him, I asked politely, "Good day to you, North Kai. How can I help you?"

He looked at me with a strange facial expression for a moment, but it was gone the next, and he proceeded to tell me, "There's no need for such formality. But I need you to do an important task for me." He stopped and turned his squat little body to face me.

"I want to live again, and you're going to wish me back with the Dragon Balls. It has been too long, and I refuse to wait anymore. Do you know how long I have been dead? A long time! So go!"

A smile played at the edges of my lips, and I respectfully responded, "As you wish, North Kai." Without even raising my fingers to my temple, I used Instant Transmission to get back to the Capsule Corporation. I found myself in a large room full of tools and gadgets, but the main attraction lay in the center of the room.

There, I saw Bulma wielding something together on the old time machine. At first, she failed to notice me, so I flew up to her and waved my hand in front of the mask that was covering her face. She gave a little start, but soon turned her tool off, and pushed her mask up on top of her head.

Wiping the grease and sweat from her face, she said, "You gave me quite the scare there. What do you want?" I explained how I need the Dragon Radar to find the Dragon Balls and revive North Kai. She frown, and pushing past me, she mumbled to herself about how it was somewhere around here, and soon enough she pulled out the small silver disk with an 'Ah-Ha!'

She handed it to me, and was about to walk back to her project, when she put her hand on me and said suddenly, "Wait-I ask one thing in return for you using the Radar." I nodded for her to continue, and she went on, "There's a rare crystal that's only found at the Earth's core, and I need to complete the time machine.

"If you promise to gather it for me, you can use the radar to your heart's content." A smirk found its way onto my face. "The Earth's core you say? Well, that'll be a fun challenge. Of course I'll do it." With that, I left to go on the planetary scale Hide-And-Seek.

* * *

Within an hour, I had collected them all and had arranged neatly in a circle outside Capsule Corporation. Sure, I had to pry a few of them away from protective birds and crying babies, but overall, it had been a rather fun trip. Extending my hands, I commanded in a low tone, "Come forth, Shenron, and grant me my wish!

The perfect spheres flashed mysteriously, and dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, covering the sky ominously. What looked like a bolt of lightning flew upwards, and out of its golden radiance formed an intimidating green dragon.

With only a golden tether holding him to this mortal coil, Shenron, the Dragon God looked down at me with uncaring and heartlessly. His words thundering down at me, he boomed, **"YOU HAVE DISTURBED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. SPEAK, AND NAME YOUR FIRST WISH."**

I looked up in awe; no matter how many times I saw this, it never got old. This was a being of true power. Opening my mouth, I ordered, "Revive North Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory, who live on the North Kai's planet in otherworld." Eyes glowing briefly, he stated, **"SUCH A SIMPLE REQUEST; IT HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW, STATE YOUR SECOND WISH."**

I was about to tell him that I had no need for him, but as soon as I opened my mouth, someone yelled, "Wait!" Turning to see who the owner was, my gaze was meet by Android Eighteen, Oolong, and Roshi all coming towards me.

As soon as they were close enough to talk in a regular tone, Eighteen explained that they wanted their wishes granted. I held out my arm towards Shenron and said, "Be my guest. I have no more need for him." They started squabbling amongst themselves for quite a long time, but finally they came to a conclusion: the pig and old man are perverts.

With a simple flick of her finger, Eighteen sent them flying far away, hopefully never to be seen again. Turning to Shenron, she yelled, "Tell me, how can I grow stronger? No matter what I do, no matter how much I train, I can't grow more powerful. So explain how I can improve!"

Her wish was a respectable one, and far better than anything the other two would of asked for. Eyes gleaming a brighter shade of red, Shenron answered, **"YOUR BODY HAS BEEN LIMITED BY THE MACHINERY THAT HAS BEEN PLACED INTO YOU, AND DUE TO THAT, THERE IS NO NATURAL WAY OF IMPROVING. HOWEVER, YOU CAN CONTINUE TO EHNACE YOURSELF BY MODIFYING YOUR BODY IN THE SAME MANNER IT FIRST WAS."**

For some reason, Eighteen looked unhappy at the answer, but nonetheless, she simply said, "Thank you." With that, she flew back from wherever she came from. Once again, I was about to say that he was free to leave, and yet again someone yelled out for me to stop.

I groaned, and turning, I saw Bulma approaching fast on her hovering scooter. Touching down not far from me she jogged towards me quickly, and panting lightly, she said, "I had a sudden thought on how to help Trunks and Mai return back to where they're from." I knew whatever her wish was, that it would fail, but regardless, I stepped aside and let her have a clear view of the Dragon God.

Staring up at the majestic creature, she exclaimed, "Can you send Trunks from the future and Mai back to their original time?" Shenron's eyes glowed briefly, but soon after he told Bulma, **"THAT WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED; IT IS BEYOND MY POWER TO DO SO. DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER WISH THAT I CAN GRANT?"**

Bulma sighed tiredly, and turning to me, she explained, "It was worth a shot, I had to at least try, nothing else has worked so far and-" Whatever else she was saying I stopped paying attention to, because suddenly, I saw Gohan sprinting towards Shenron. I wondered what he was doing, but he soon began to shout his words.

"Shenron! Unfuse Black and my Fa-" Pure fear flooded my body, and I flew towards him as fast as I could. I clamped an iron fist around his neck and his wish ended with a cough as I crushed his esophagus. I quickly turned back to Shenron and held a hand up to him, preparing to strike if he granted Gohan's wish. He fortunately remained silent, staring down at us stoically.

"That is all, Shenron! We have no more wishes, so you can leave now!" Saying nothing, Shenron vanished into nothing and the seven Dragon Balls flew up into the air and exploded outwards in all directions. Immediately after, the clouds disappeared and the midnight sky was visible once again.

I let out a sigh of relief; Gohan had almost just ruined everything. I squeezed my hand harder around his throat, and he let out a chocked cry. I hissed angrily, "Don't you _ever_ try to do that again!" I took in a deep breath and continued, "I value my existence, and if you try to take it away from me again, I _will_ stop you permanently. I don't care if you hate the person I am now. I will not be going away ever again."

With that, I dropped him onto the ground, and he lay there, heaving ragged breaths. I turned so my back was to him, and folding my arms, I asked, "Do I make myself clear?" He unsteadily stood up, and massaging his neck, he retorted, "It's moments like these that I realize that my father is gone. You're just a pale shadow wearing his skin."

I said nothing as I took off, flying far away.

* * *

I kneeled once more before North Kai. "It has been done; I have restored you back to life. Do you need anything else of me?" Once again, that strange expression was plastered across his face. "Indeed, Goku. I am alive again. But at what cost?" I frowned. "What do you mean, North Kai?" He turned away and started pacing away with his hands behind his back. "Don't worry, just some thoughts I spoke aloud. You are free to leave."

With that, I disappeared, traveling back to Earth instantly. The North Kai sighed to himself, and picking up his watering can, he began to tend to his flowers. Bubbles, concerned with his friend, asked in his own language, "What are you thinking of? You seem unhappy." Again, North Kai sighed.

"Things are looking grim indeed."

* * *

 **Finally, we're onto the real story! Woo-Hoo! I was actually writing about the Baseball episode, but then I realized that I'd forgotten about this one. So, because of that, it's again another shortish chapter, but I promise, this will be the last one.  
**

 **As we saw in this chapter, for some reason, the Namless God is extremely respectful towards other Deities, which I guess he inherited from Zamasu.**

 **In addition, we know a key weakness of the Nameless God; he is terrified of being separated with the Dragon Balls. So, uh, depending on whether you like him or not, this could be a good or bad thing.**

 **As I thought, this chapter was posted on Sunday,but after this, it should be back to the regular Saturday for at least awhile.**

 **PM (Private Message) me of any grammatical errors, and I'll be sure to fix them. Leave a Review if you want to say something and/or ask about anything else.**

 ** _AND NOW, Q & A!_**

* * *

 **Wugs: "I am not Goku. He fused with an identical being that had stolen his body in another timeline. Thank you for the food; it was delicious." I was eating food while reading this and I choked. I love that this is in Black...Goku...Zamaku(?)'s perspective. Keep up the great work!**

 **Me: Haha! Yeah, that's pretty funny. But, honestly, I'm not too proud of last chapter, and will probably change it later. Also, thanks for the continued support, it means a ton!**

* * *

 **Mrperson01: First off, why does Goku or whatever this fusion have access to Super Saiyan 4 or False Super Saiyan? The movies and GT are non-canon. Also, mentioning those forms are pointless for the fused warrior because there's no reason for him not to go to his strongest form.**

 **"Finally, for Ultra Instinct. I'll be blunt; I think it's a pretty useless transformation. As revealed in Episode 116, Goku's hits do hardly anything."**

 **...did you not watch the episode? Whis episode explains that Goku only can use HALF of Ultra Instinct. He does not think while dodging, but he still thinks while he is attacking. That is why his attacks were ineffective against Jiren and Kefla. Once he masters Ultra Instinct, then his attacks will be far more powerful, just like the point-blank Kamehameha he used.**

 **Also, it's pretty safe to say Super Saiyan Blue Vegito or Super Saiyan "Lilac" nameless god would get wrecked by Jiren. Both would need Ultra Instinct in its full form to fight him.**

 **"Really, the whole "One Hour Fusion" thing was just a pathetic plot device"**

 **No, it isn't. People really need to stop crying about this. How hard is it for people to believe that Old Kai was just misinformed back then? Remember, he never saw the Potaras in use until he was forced to use it, and never gave them to mortals. Since he was a Kai, his fusion was permanent, so that is why he simply thought the fusion was permanent.**

 **"However, for those who do enjoy the new length of the Potara, they still get away the permanent fusion being cannon. Through Goku was not a Supreme Kai, Zamasu/Goku Black was, which allows this to be cannon still (I guess)."**

 **Wrong. Whenever a Kai fuses with someone who is not another Kai, the Kai's personality is completely dominant in the Potara Fusion, as seen with Old Kai and Kibito Kai. By your logic, if Goku Black truly was a Supreme Kai, then the resulting fusion would be have his personality completely dominant over Goku's.**

 **Also, since Goku Black straight up murdered Gowasu, he never truly became a Supreme Kai (same with Zamasu from Future Trunks' timeline). Because of this, the "Nameless God's" fusion would NOT be permanent, and would split after an hour. Lo and behold, in the official Dragon Ball Super manga (which is a supplement to the anime), this, in fact, happened (well, it almost did, if it weren't for the fact both of them were Zamasu in mind and were trying to avoid the split).**

 **Me: You're the first hater** **! Congrats! Seriously, just get out of here. I'm going to write the story the way I want; someone like you isn't going to stop me.**

* * *

 **Eldrazi: This fused version of Goku reminds me a bit of Whis.**

 **Me: I guess so; their both kind of stuck up and condescending, but aside from that, I don't see too many other similarities.**

* * *

 **Gohanks: i really like what you are doing with this story. you have set it up to be able to go so many different ways. out of the many DBZ/DBS fanfics i have read i think this is my favorite one. i look forward to seeing more of your work!**

 **Me: Wow, that's super nice! Thanks so much, and I hope you continue to stick around as I continue to expand on the story.**

* * *

 **On my Author page, I've set up a link to a bunch of people I want to thank; I would put it here, but this site doesn't let me.**

 **These are people who have supported the story by either Following, Favoriting, or Reviewing, and those are the sort of things that invigorate me to continue writing, and I am so thankful for their support.**

 **In addition, now that we'e had our first hater, the List of Shame shall soon be put up for all to see. Mwahahaha! Anyways, as always, until next chapter!**


	5. What A Weird Sport!

I gulped as I looked over the angry mob, their eyes full of brimstone and their hands clenched around various weapons. **"I know that I'm a little late-"**

I saw the pitchforks wave menacingly and gleam under the light of the double moons.

 **"But I was just enjoying the holidays-"**

I heard bullets click into place on dull revolvers.

 **"But the chapter is extra long, and they will be like that from here on out."**

Silence loomed over the crowd, and for a brief moment, everything was silent.

 **"And I'll have another chapter out as soon as I can too make up for the week I missed, along with fully rewriting the third chapter."**

Again, it was like even the forest had forgotten to sing with the music of animals and the torches had forgotten to spark and crackle. Then, one by one, the crowd turned around and walked back.

 **"Phew,"** I muttered to myself. **"I cannot do that again; that was way too close."**

* * *

The heat was really starting to get to me.

After Gohan's… incident, I'd gone to collect the crystals that Bulma needed. Bulma wasn't kidding when she said that it was rare; I had found less a handful so far, all of which was buried deep in molten rock or in the depths of lava lakes.

Eventually, I just gave up trying to hunt the sparkling blue material on the walls, and just tore off my shirt and began swimming through the burning liquid. It kind of hurt, but I was able to manage. Of course, I could have been fine if I just turned Super Saiyan, but where's the fun in that?

Anyway, I had nearly gotten enough, and was reaching out for one of the last little chunks when Whis suddenly appeared in front of me, protected by a shield of energy. I smiled and waved for him to follow me. We soon reached the surface, and as I gasped for air, he asked me what I was doing.

"Oh this?" I laughed. "I just wanted to try a new method of training. I think it's working; my endurance feels a little greater than it did before." He examined me from head to toe, and with disdain, he answered, "Your hair is on fire." I just batted him out and asked him why he'd come here to see me.

He explained that him and Vados were putting on a friendly game called 'Baseball'. It was apparently a strange game that the Earthlings had come up with, and it must have been somewhat decent, otherwise Whis wouldn't of known about it. _I_ hadn't known about it, and Goku had lived here for decades.

He continued to explain that Champa had requested we play it, but due to Beerus being busy, Whis and Vados would be selecting the team captains randomly to keep the game would be fair. It was kind of strange; when I thought of busy, I didn't imagine Beerus.

Oh well. Whis probably meant busy as in sleep or something. Regardless, Champa was still coming to spectate the players and eat at the post-game feast (which I too looked forward to). Whis explained where and when the game would be, and with that he left.

Shrugging, I returned to my work, and within a few minutes, I had collected the amount that Bulma had requested. I quickly dropped it off at her house, and then returned to my own home to read up on what Baseball was.

* * *

"Now you may have wondered why this game just seemed to come from out of the blue." Whis was wearing a black umpire's uniform with trace amounts of maroon. Myself along with many other people I knew were all gathered in semicircle listening to his words intently, though I did notice that Vegeta was mysteriously missing.

"Lord Champa decided that after battling Universe Seven in his and Beerus' tournament, he wanted to explore more of Earth's culture, and their delicacies. Due to this, he put on this game that we can all enjoy and 'work up a sweat'. He too will be participating, naturally on the Universe Six team.

"Because Lord Champa brought so few inhabitants from Universe Six, we will draw sticks to determine who will play on the opposing team. The player who draws the longest stick will be captain, and the two players who draw the shortest ones will be on Universe Six's team. Does this make sense?"

We all muttered our understanding, and one by one we drew sticks from the cup Whis handed around. Soon enough we'd all taken our turn and were comparing the thin pieces of wood with one another. From what I could tell, it seemed that Yamcha had drawn the longest one, while both of my sons had taken the shorter sticks.

Whis had us all hold out our sticks to see for himself, and sure enough, he declared what I had thought true. He magically changed the colors of their uniforms and sent them over to the other dugout. I waved to the two of them, and as I thought, Goten merrily waved back, but Gohan simply glowered moodily back at me.

Whis left shortly afterwards, telling us that we had 10 minutes to prepare before the game started. Yamcha, his excitement barely contained, had us all huddle together and whispered eagerly, "This is the best thing that could have happened! I know all about Baseball; we have no chance at losing."

He hastily gave us positions: I was the pitcher, he was shortstop and second base, Trunks was catcher, the small Trunks was third base, Krillin was first base, and Piccolo was all of outfield. In a way, Yamcha did seem to know some strategy for this game; I was the strongest, so I was throwing things, he had experience, so he was taking over two positions at once, Piccolo could grab everything with his long arms in outfield, etc.

I just hope Yamcha is better at baseball than he is at fighting. He had just finished explaining this when Whis came up, and he told Yamcha, "A coin flip will decide who will be hitting or playing defense first." Whis then took Yamcha up to Home Plate, while Vados did the same for Cabba.

A minute later, Yamcha came back looking frustrated. When we asked what had happened, he explained "We lost the coin toss, and now we're batting first." When we all looked confused, he elaborated, "The other team could have an opportunity to make a comeback in the last inning, and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

It didn't make sense to me, but whatever. He quickly wrote down a list of the order we'd be batting in, and put it up for all of us to see. Trunks would be first, followed by Krillin, Trunks mini, Yamcha, me, and finally Piccolo. Poor Piccolo, outfield and last in the batting order. I did not envy him.

Soon, Trunks picked up a bat and walked out. I saw that Gohan would be the one pitching against him. I smirked. This was going to be fun. "Go Trunks," I cheered loudly. "You can win against that rotten son of mine!" Gohan didn't look at me, but I saw the corners of his mouth curl like he had eaten something rotten.

Trunks, on the other hand, looked rather awkward, but quickly he regained his composure after a moment and stepped into the box. He tapped his bat against the plate a few times, then rose his arms, prepared to swing. "Give it everything you've got!" I looked over and saw Champa, who was playing catcher, yelling encouragement at Gohan. "Don't let that kid hit one!" Gohan smiled and said softly, but still loud enough to hear. "Trust me. I'm going all out."

With that, his translucent aura flared up, and he began to move his arm forward, preparing to throw. "If that's how you're going to be, then I'll do the same!" Dust billowed outward, and in an instant, his hair flared up into a spiky crown, a golden aura surrounding a blue interior.

With a yell, Gohan thrust the ball forward with so much force that it seemed like he was throwing a Ki Blast more than a ball. Trunks let out a grunt as he threw forward the aluminum bat, and the moment it collided with the ball, a cloud of smoke erupted from the point of impact. For a moment, nothing was visible.

Slowly, the ball of dust cleared, and the destruction was evident. A large trench had been carved where the ball had rocketed down to the plate. The plate was buried underneath pile of dirt and rubble, and the chain fence behind it had a big hole in the middle of it, with molten goo dripping on the edges.

Trunks let out a cough as he looked down at his bat, which had been mostly vaporized. As everyone looked at it, the remaining hilt crumbled into ash and blew away on the wind. Whis and Vados, safe and sound up in the air, held out their staffs, and in a moment, the park was repaired.

Vados personally floated down to Trunks, and holding out her staff, she created a new bat. "This one will not break; it's made out a much stronger material and will be able to withstand almost anything." He nodded his thanks, and accepted the metal pole from her. Whis traveled to Gohan in a similar fashion, but instead of giving anything, he scolded, "Remember? This is a friendly match. If you cause such destruction again, I shall have you thrown out. Understand?"

Gohan stared at him for a second, jaw locked, but finally, he seemed to deflate, and said emotionlessly, "Fine. I was just following my captain's orders." Vados handed a new ball to Gohan, and he turned towards home plate, where Trunks was crouched, ready for to hit the ball. Gohan wound up the pitch, and flawlessly threw the ball.

It was clearly slower this time, and it didn't glow with a harsh light like the last one did. Taking a half step forward, Trunks swung the bat, and it connected to the ball. A loud crack emanated from the metal rod as the ball flew straight upwards. It didn't seem to be traveling forward at all. In fact, it was going backwards a little bit. Everyone, even Trunks stared at it as it flew down… straight into Champa's glove.

"Woo-hoo!" He danced back and forth as he sang, "I caught the ball! I caught the ball! You're out, so get out of here!" With the last sentence, he pointed at Trunks, who dejectedly walked back to our dugout. He took of his helmet and muttered something like, "I'm sorry guys…"

I didn't say anything, but the rest of the team crowded around him, giving encouragement like, "You did your best," and, "A great attempt for your first time ever playing." Soon enough, he had cheered up a little and watched as Krillin walked up to the plate. Gohan pitched him another speedy ball, and Krillin hit it straight up the third base line.

It bounced right past Goten, and continued to make its way outfield, where Magetta awkwardly batted at it with his clawed fist. He made a few attempts to grab at it and pick it up with his unwieldy limb. After failing twice, he simply kicked it over to second base, where Cabba scooped up the rolling ball. Krillin, halfway there, skidded to a stop, and hastily ran back to first base.

Cabba chucked it at Botamo, but he fortunately fumbled it for a moment, giving Krillin just enough time to slide back into the safety of first. I let out the breath that I had been unknowingly holding; baseball really was kind of intense and fun. Once Vados had called him safe, the little Trunks ran up to the plate. Judging from the big grin on his face and how he was excitedly wiggling back and forth, he was experiencing the same feeling I was.

He missed the first two pitches, but on his third swing, he nailed the ball. Surprisingly, his hit was the largest one yet. It sailed super high, and unlike his older counterpart, it was going far forward. I thought it was going to fly over the fence for sure, but then I Goten blast it midair with his Ki, and running over to it, the ball sailed right into his glove. Trunks yelled something like, "Hey, no fair!"

I couldn't hear too well though, because Yamcha was screaming at the top of his lungs for Krillin to run back to first base. Krillin, who was on second base already, stared confused at him, along with most of both teams. Finally, he realized what Yamcha was saying, but so did Goten, because they both started a mad dash towards first base.

Goten, realizing he wouldn't outrun Krillin, threw the ball to first, but his aim was wild, and it bounced off the base. Krillin turned again and ran back to second, where he made it in easily, Botamo had only just picked up the ball.

Finally, it was my turn. I stepped up, and Gohan looked back at me with a deadly serious face. He powered up to his maximum, and pointing at me, he yelled, 'I'm going to give it everything I've got, and I will beat you!" With that, he flung the pitch with so much strength that it made his previous pitch against Trunks seem like nothing.

I pivoted my foot, and swung my whole body, and my bat connected with the ball. And yet, it didn't go anywhere, I put more and more strength into my swing, and slowly I started pushing back against the ball. "What? But I put everything into that pitch!" I saw throw off his glove and started blasting the ball with a barrage of Ki Blasts.

Even so, it wasn't enough. I was still pushing back, and I heard Yamcha yelling something angrily again, but I couldn't make out the words. Giving one last shove, I calmly muttered to myself, "How pathetic."

With that final push, it exploded down the third base line at an incredible speed, going all the way into the outfield, where Magetta began chasing after it wildly. I ran up to first base, and turned to second, where I slid in with plenty of time. After I got up again, I saw Krillin had scored, which meant we were winning with a lead of one.

Yamcha stepped down to the plate, and with a confident smile, he said to all of us, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." That just made it all the funnier when he hit the ball, and it flew straight back into Gohan's glove. Everyone looked at him in shock, and the same feeling was evident on his face.

I began to cackle loudly. "So much for 'I know what I'm doing'." I'm not sure why, but this was just so hilarious to me. He just ran back into the dugout with his head down and grabbed his glove, preparing to play defence. The rest of us soon followed, and even though we had just gotten our third out, there were some laughs from among us.

When we had finished warming up, Champa stepped up to the plate, smirking and confidently testing his bat. He swung it in a few circles over the plate, at least until Whis called a strike. "Huh?" His eyes popped open and he looked at the Angel in shock.

"I haven't even swung yet! What do you mean 'Strike', you biased scum!" Whis dipped his head in agreement, and rationally said, "It is true that the ball hasn't been thrown. However, a strike is when you swing over the plate and fail to hit the ball. That is what you did just now." Champa growled angrily, but he did not retort back.

"Hey you! Just throw the ball already!" I obliged, and threw the ball with tall the strength I could muster in my base form. I didn't transform, otherwise I would've definitely destroyed the park like Gohan had, and caused far more damage than he did.

Anyways, the ball sailed fast toward him, and he swung with all his might… as it flew straight into his face. He fell to the ground, clutching it and whining like a little baby. I just chuckled to myself quietly. "Not what I was going for, but whatever." Vados floated down next to me and said, "That wasn't very smart."

I shrugged. "That's true, but it still counts, right?" She shook her head and sighed. "Let me guess," she said exasperatedly. "You thought you were supposed to _hit_ the batter, right?" Those words put a seed of doubt inside of me, and I replied "Um… yes? Are you not supposed to beat up the enemy team?"

"After the last inning, you still don't understand? You throw the ball of that plate. Do you know what a plate is?" I shifted uncomfortably and said "Enough with the sass; I have enough logic to figure _that_ out."

She smiled in her infuriating way, and continued, "Very well. Where was I? Oh yes, you throw the ball over the plate, to allow the opposing team to hit it. Once they hit it, you tag them with the ball to get them out. Was the simple enough for you?" The corner of my mouth twitched, but I answered, "Yes."

"Good," she said as she began to float back towards her brother. "But if you continue to throw recklessly, then I _will_ have you thrown out." On that happy note, she flew back over to Champa, probably comforting the overgrown brat. After a second thought, I flew over to Champa to say my apologies.

The moment he saw me, his face contorted with rage, and an ominous wind picked up. Before he could being to yell at me though, I kneeled down and expressed my deepest regrets, and asked him not to destroy the world. The Angels threw in some helpful words, and finally he spat gruffly, "Fine. But hurt me so again, and I swear, I will destroy your soul."

With that, he marched over to the box, muttering about how 'It isn't worth it', and 'Good sweat? All I'm gotten is a good bruise'. I moodily walked back to the pitcher's mound myself. Honestly, this was such an annoying sport. No fighting or getting hurt at all. All the joy and exhilaration that I had felt earlier now was depleted, only leaving my bored, empty soul.

Anyway, Whis said that since Champa had still swung, it was still a strike, which overruled the 'walk by hit' rule. Unsurprisingly, this sent him on another rage, and it took him another ten minutes to calm down. When everything had settled once more, I finally threw my pitch.

It flew straight down the middle, and Champa took a massive, powerful swing… and missed completely. Poor God of Destruction. Even though it was his own fault, he grew so mad, that he literally began to glow. For some reason, I felt like this was a bad development. I'm not quite sure why.

Sarcasm aside, things were looking really bad. Deep, glowing purple cracks turned into massive crevices as he let out a primal roar that just about exploded my eardrums. Waves of earth exploded upward like a massive earthquake, and lakes worth of water began pouring in from all sides. A maelstrom of lightning descended from the sky and began vaporizing everything it touched.

I powered up to Super Saiyan Lilác, and was just about to try and stop the insane God when it suddenly stopped. Then very quickly, the damage started repairing itself, and soon enough things looked normal. When I looked at Champa, I saw him asleep, sucking his thumb, with Vados standing above him, her hand raised above him in a chop.

She lowered it and sighed. I saw the ther players staring at her and Champa too, and I saw that they were in varying states of distress, with everything from Magetta having a massive dent in his head, to Yamcha's hair literally being on fire.

She sighed in an annoyed sort of way, and said in her usual calm way, "Lord Champa will be napping for the rest of his stay in Universe Seven. I will return to the game shortly. In the meantime," She eyed all of us with contempt. "I advise you clean yourselves up."

She magicked Universe Six's God of Destruction onto a stretcher, and he hovered away, with his thumb still in his mouth like a baby with a pacifier. Once the two of them were gone from sight, it felt like everyone's tensions deflated, and even a few people started letting out relieved, genuine laughs. For awhile everyone was just there, enjoying that it was all over.

But in actuality, it wasn't over; the game had yet to be finished.

* * *

Yamcha took over pitching after that. At first, I had argued that he would mess it up like he had with his hitting, but then he gave the smart counter argument that my mistake made his seem like a speck of dust. And sure enough, he redeemed himself by striking out both Cabba and Gohan, leading to our victory.

Though we did win, I couldn't help but feel discontented with the whole day's event. Sure it had been fun, but it had been ages since I had truly fought someone, and the blood lust inside of me was growing upset. I wish that I could of fought Champa, since it would of been a great opportunity to truly test the limits of my strength, but alas, I passed up on the opportunity.

I was just about to settle down for the day and go home when a sudden thought struck me: Zen-oh's tournament. I began to laugh, how could I have forgotten something so exciting and interesting? There had to be others out there that were as strong as me, or stronger, aside of course from the Gods of Destruction and the Angels.

I resolved that in the morning, I would ask Zen-oh about it, and if it could happen soon. Significantly happier, I headed home with Goten, waiting impatiently for tomorrow to come.

* * *

 **Oh dear. I am really late, aren't I. I told you that I was lazy, and this is a prime example of it. Oh, I had an abundance of time to write this entire week, and yet here we are, two in the morning and I'm only just finishing it now, a week after I said it'd be done.**

 **Despite this, I'm still really excited! The Tournament of Power is almost upon us, and I have some great ideas for it. The Watagash mini-ark will appear very briefly, but Goku hiring Hit won't come around this time. I'm not sure how it'd fit into the story, and I have plans for dialogue between the two once at the Tournament, so I'm leaving it out. Sorry if that disappointed some of you.**

 **Hopefully, I can get this next chapter out quick, and then re-write the third chapter by the end of Monday, but no guarantee. I don't really want to give those after how late this chapter was.**

 **You may be wondering why Vegeta didn't appear in this chapter, which is a perfectly valid question. I really wanted to put him in and recreate the scene he and Goku had in the anime, but if he appeared in this chapter, it would've created plot holes down the line, and I can't have that.**

 **PM (Private Message) me of any grammatical errors, and I'll be sure to fix them. Leave a Review if you want to say something and/or ask about anything else.**

 ** _AND NOW, Q & A!_**

* * *

 **Km9000:** **This is a good story hope to see where it goes. Was playing around with the idea with what would happen if Goku and Black fused, but you're doing a pretty good plot.**

 **Me: Thanks! It means a lot to me, and I hope you stick around!**

* * *

 **Guest #1: dont unfuse them i like the story this way**

 **Me: Trust me, I won't do that for along time, if at all. And even if it does happen, I'm sure that I'll find a way to have them refuse again.**

* * *

 **Guest #2: I really love continue.**

 **Me: I have no plans of stopping!**

* * *

 **Blake2020:**

 **Good start**

 **(-)**

 **interesting**

 **(-)**

 **Loving it**

 **(-)**

 **Update soon**

 **Me: Thanks, but I kind of failed in the 'Update Soon' category. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you stick around!**

* * *

 **Trunkssan766:**

 **I don't think you understand Trunks' decision to return to the future. He stayed because he vowed to protect his world, no matter the cost. It's a promise he made to himself, his friends and his mentor. Plus, in this scenario, the Super Dragon Balls from the present can be used. No real reason for Trunks to leave.**

 **The idea of Super Saiyan Lilac is kinda stupid, no offense. Blue and Rose are literally the same transformation, with Rose being a different color because it's used by a being of godly status. Not to mention that Rose and Lilac aren't that far apart in color, that's why I think it's dumb.**

 **Pseudo SSJ is dumb. It's literally accessing SSJ power without actually transforming. But now he knows how to transform…what was the point of that? Also, Grade 4 is just the mastered version of Grade 1. Don't separate it as two separate forms.**

 **Ultra Instinct is awesome tho…and it's attack power has only been shown to be ineffective against Kefla and beings beyond her, in its unmastered state at least**

 **(-)**

 **Wait, is your version of the Potara fusion permanent no matter what? Just asking because the last chapter you said something different and now I'm somewhat confused.**

 **(-)**

 **This is pretty messed up. I know he's part Goku Black, but ****, Goku should've balanced it out enough to the point he isn't that sadistic, even for training purposes. You need to re-evaluate this fusion's personality**

 **(-)**

 **1\. You need to learn how to take criticism better. Don't whine  
2\. You need to learn how to simply ignore, or else you'll start whining and WILL lose readers. They come for a story, not you  
3\. 18 actually is capable of growing more powerful. She has cybernetic parts but is still human. Being a cyborg has only increased her potential**

 **Me:** **Thank you, you gave exactly the criticism I wanted. Unlike the other comment, I can use this to improve my story. I'll try to answer some of your concerns.**

 **Trunks returned to the future to say goodbye to everyone that helped him beat Black and Zamasu before he left them, most likely forever (plus, the plot needs him!).**

 **Sorry you don't like Super Sayian Lilác too much, but it will be a big focus of the story. I know that Rosé and Blue are basically the same, but I just couldn't decide if I wanted the Nameless God to have one or the other, so I mixed them! It's not supposed to be too much stronger than either of its predecessors, so it won't be crazy OP. When he was beating up Vegeta in chapter two, it's just because his power is so much greater than Vegeta because he fused, it's not the transformation. This is the best explanation I can give, so I hope it was sufficient.**

 **When I was commenting about those Transformations, I was merely listing the ones Goku has been shown to preform. I'm not saying this Goku has all of those, I was just attempting to convey that he has too many transformations. However, that reasoning is a little redundant since I just gave him another transformation. Whoops!**

 **Ultra is ok, and because it's so liked, it may make an appearance in this story (wink).**

 **I'm not quite sure where I contradicted myself, so if you could point out where it is specifically, it would be a big help. And yes, the Potara in this story does last forever, despite their status as a Kai.**

 **I know he was a little too intense in that chapter, I had to rush it out and I'm not too proud of it. Now that I'm on the holidays, I'll probably re-write the entire thing.**

 **I know, I knew criticism would come eventually, but I guess I wasn't prepared for it. Your comment is also criticism, but I feel like if I'd gotten your comment instead, I could of answered it rationally and calmly. But when I saw his, I just got this terrible cold feeling inside, and retorted irrationally. From here on out though, I hope I can prevent things like this from happening again.**

 **That does make sense, and I suppose that's how Seventeen improved so much when he made his reappearance in DBS, however, I added this in as a fast method that Eighteen may use to quickly improve her skills, and give a reason for how Seventeen gained such incredible strength. After all, even if he could improve because he's part human, I don't see how he could get as strong as Super Saiyan Blue.**

 **I hope you decide to stick around so you can help push me to become a better writer, but if you don't, than maybe you could come back in a year or so and see how I've improved. Thank you again.**

* * *

 **On my Author page, I've set up a link to a bunch of people I want to thank; I would put it here, but this site doesn't let me.**

 **These are people who have supported the story by either Following, Favoriting, or Reviewing, and those are the sort of things that invigorate me to continue writing, and I am so thankful for their support. Until next chapter (which is hopefully soon)!**


	6. Were They Really Dreams?

I was so excited about the upcoming tournament, that I wasn't able to sleep at all, I just kept tossing and turning. Eventually, Chi-Chi got so fed up that she once again kicked me out of the house. Really, I was fine with it; now that I wasn't able to sleep, I could just go already to Zen-oh and remind him about it.

I pulled the button out a fold in my gi, and was about to press the button to go to him when a sudden thought struck me. Goku had promised him a friend the last time he'd visited Zen-Oh, and now I was left with the responsibility to find one.

Typical Goku. Making promises he couldn't keep. I sat down on a large rock and thought about what I was going to do. If I went to him without bringing what he asked, he'd destroy me for sure. But on the other hand, I had no idea who could possibly live up to his expectations.

I was about to take my chances and just go, but someone popped into my head. They'd been rooting for our team in the baseball game just earlier today, watching from the spectator's bench.

With my thumb just inches above the button, I thought it over. Yes. They would do well, and keep him entertained for quite awhile. Maybe not forever, but they would last long enough. A smile crept onto my face. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"W-What is this place Goku?" Puar hovered nervously around my head, looking out into the infinite plane of Zen-Oh's world. I was about to explain, but the doors hovering in front of us creaked open, and the Grand Priest looked down at us.

"Oh. It's you." I couldn't help but notice the contempt in his voice, and how his eyes narrowed as he looked me over. "Are you going through a phase or something?" I smiled and simply replied, "Something of the sort." His eyes remained hardened and he questioned, "Why are you here?"

I explained how I thought Zen-Oh had forgotten about the tournament, and that I wanted to remind him. I also added in how I had brought him a little 'gift'. He nodded, and motioned for me to follow him. Puar and I flew upwards through the open doors, and they eerily closed behind us.

"I don't understand Goku… why am I here?" Puar circled my head nervously and stared at me questioningly. I swatted her away and simply said, "You'll see soon. This is very important, and you're the only person I could think of to help me. You should feel honored."

She whimpered anxiously, but said no more as we walked down the starry hallway. Finally, we came to another set of doors, and waking through them, I saw Zen-Oh childishly playing with some planets, poking them and gleefully cooing 'Ohh' as the exploded into multicolored shards and lazily floated away from the point of impact.

The Grand Priest called out his name, and Football Head stared at him, uninterested and annoyed. However, when he spotted me, and an adolescent grin overtook his face. He wiggled down from his throne, and stared up at me. I resisted patting his head like I would to a dog.

"Hi Goku! Have you come to play with me?" Looking up at Puar, he continued, "Goku, who's this?" I forcefully grabbed Puar out of the air and put their hands together so they could shake. "This is Puar, she's the friend I promised I'd bring you."

By this point, Puar was completely freaking out, not saying a thing, but looking frantically back and forth between everyone. The look on her face told me that she had no idea what was going on, but still, she reluctantly shook Zen-Oh's hand.

Zen-Oh started dancing happily with her, but I interrupted him and asked, "Zen-Oh, there's something important I need to ask you. Can we speak in a more… private place?" He nodded, and I gestured for him to follow me.

Once we were a decent distance away from the other, I asked him, "Zen-Oh, do you remember when you promised to gather warriors from all Twelve Universes, and have one massive tournament?" He gasped, and said, "I forgot about that."

I asked if he could get it started immediately, and he answered that he would give the details on when it would the tournament would begin as soon as he could. He was about to go back to the others, but I stopped him and said, "One more thing Zen-Oh. I have one 'special' request for the tournament."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Beerus' eyes bulged and and his jaw practically hit the floor after I told him what I'd done. I scoffed, and answered, "I told Puar 'Try to keep Zen-Oh entertained, or he may erase you,' and then I waved goodbye and left her."

Beerus clawed at his face in despair, and through clenched teeth, he choked out, "You reminded Zen-Oh about the tournament, _and_ _advised him to erase the losers!_ Why would you do that ever do that!?" I shrugged, and simply responded back, "It's just to give the other Universes a little bit more incentive."

He moaned, and rocked back and forth on the ground, his head in his hands. I patted his back and confronted him, "Oh, cheer up. It's not like I'm going to lose." He swatted my arm away, and standing up, he tried to regain some dignity.

He raised his hand up to my head, and my blood momentarily ran cold. "I should destroy you for your defiance." I looked up confidently into his eyes, and holding up my left hand, I showed him the little trinket in my hand.

"Do you really want to destroy Zen-Oh's favorite mortal? Even if you decide to destroy me I could summon him here before I was truly gone. I don't think he'd be very pleased with you; he might even get a little temperamental." My eyes narrowed and a cold smile found its way onto my face.

"You know what he does when he's angry, or have you forgotten. Even if I somehow didn't manage to press the button, do you think he would fail to notice my absence at the actual tournament?" Beerus grimaced, and slowly lowered his hand from my head.

"I… a God… blackmailed. How could I have sunken so low." I smiled, and before he could change his mind, I teleported out of his world with Instant Transmission. I appeared back at the temporary home Bulma had lent me, and collapsed onto the bed.

The events of the day had severely tired me out, and within a few moments, I fell into a deep sleep. Little did I know that my adventures were just beginning.

* * *

I groggily sat upwards, and found myself in a place I'd never seen before. All around me, a cosmos slowly drifted around, bright stars and galaxies slowly inching in random directions. I was standing on a clear glass-like substance. It was in the shape of a rectangle, and the edges were outlined with intricately carved gold.

It reminded me of Zen-Oh's place, but while that one seemed cheerful and bright, something about this place spooked me on a deep emotional level. The glass extended in one direction, a seemingly infinite path. I began to walk down it. Far away, I saw a lone figure standing with it's back to me, looking down at something.

I picked up my pace, but with every step I took, I seemed to grow farther and farther away. I broke into a sprint, and began to fly after that, and finally I seemed to gain some ground between me and the figure. Slowly, I grew closer and closer, a hundred feet away, fifty feet away, ten feet away.

I reached out and grabbed for the figure, but they simply vanished. Even when I used Instant Transmission, you could briefly see marks in the air where I'd been, but they had simply disappeared without a trace.

I almost looked around to see if they were nearby, but what the figure had been looking at intrigued me. A simple wooden table stood, and a large leather-bound book lay there. Something about it drew my attention, it almost seemed to be whispering to me, edging me to look at it.

WIth a shaking hand, I opened the book to a random page, and reading it, I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and scr-

* * *

I awoke with tears in my eyes, almost sobbing. I sat up, and now I was in an endless white room. I tried to recall what I had read. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I tried to recall what I'd read, but it refused to come to me. I just remember reading it and it seeming so nightmarish, just so… wrong.

"It didn't have to be like this." I whirled around, and I saw… me. But not quite. Physically, he was identical to me, but what he wore Goku clothes, except that all the blue parts where instead a dark blood-red. "It could've been me, but you have to take dominance."

Still rattled from earlier, I choked out, "W-Who are you?" He remained silent, and walked around me, observing closely at even the most minute details. Finally, when he had walked a full circle, he crossed his arms, and said, "I'm what you could of been. But you had to ruin it all."

I glared at him, and asked, " I had to ruin all of what?" He glared right back, and continued, "Haven't you realized? You're _despicable_ , and you haven't wondered why?" I remained silent, and he continued to rant, "Goku… his soul was unfortunately too weak-no, too lax.

"Too easy going, too laid-back. And because of that, when he fused with Zamasu, his soul lost the battle of dominance, and Zamasu's soul took what you might call, the metaphorical driver's seat. That's who you are." He jabbed his finger into my chest. "You do have some of who Goku was, but you are mostly Zamasu. I, on the other hand, am the opposite.

"I am mostly Goku, but with a little Zamasu still mixed into me. So I am mostly pure, with a little corruption, and you are mostly corrupt, with a little purity," he finished up. I frowned, and told him, "That doesn't make any sense. I don't believe you."

He laughed, and replied back, "I don't blame you, but it's the best I could come up with. And it may be wrong, who knows? It's just my theory." His eyes lost their cheerful twinkle from his joken and he said in a serious tone, "But please, I'm going to suggest something that's going to seem crazy, but please, give it some thought.

After a second's hesitation, I nodded for him to continue. "Let me take over as the 'driver'. Let me be the one in charge, please." I scoffed, and shot back, "No way. Do you really think I'm just going to give up control?" He held up his hand for me to stop.

"Hold on, just hear me out, okay?" I let out an exasperated sigh, but motioned for him to go on. "You simply are not fit to control our vessel. I mean, come on. Our son hates us, all the Universes are doomed to die, and Gods, what you did to poor Trunks! All of these terrible things are from you. This whole mess, it's all because of you.

"I know that that there is still some Goku in there. Please. Just let me right your wrongs. Just give me a chance." Surprisingly, I felt something awaken inside of me, and it tempted me to take his offer. Fighting against the strange urge, I declined.

Wringing his hands nervously, the other me hastily responded, "Please, just think it over!" I shook my head, and fully pushing down the urge, I said, "No thanks. I prefer to be the captain of my own ship, thank you very much." He began to respond, but the whole world shook violently, and cracks appeared on the flawless white ground. It was very brief, and within a few seconds it had stopped.

Looking at him accusingly, I asked suspiciously, "What was that?" He quickly answered, "It means our time is almost up. But fine; let's compromise. Let's merge fully, like we should of from the start." I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

He swiftly answered, "Almost all fusions from the Potara are flawed. Better than the dance, but still flawed. One personality usually dominates, like how Vegeta was dominate in Vegito, and how Shin was dominate in Kibito Kai. In our case, it was even more extreme, and that's why I think I exist along with you.

"Another flaw is with the bodies, the more different they are, the weaker the fused warrior is, and the same logic applies to the personalities. That's why we're so powerful, or at least more so than usual. Our fusees had identical bodies, and that made us stronger. And by merging, our soul would be perfectly balanced, and we could reach heights never before seen.

"By doing this, we'd both get what we want, a part in dominance, and power beyond imagination. Please," he pleaded one last time. "Accept this offer, and we'll both win." I truly hesitated on this. "I… I-" but before I could answer, I was thrown out of the dream and back into reality."

* * *

Rubble surrounded me, and I coughed out a mouthful of dust. A sudden massive object was lifted from over me, and I saw sunlight glaring down at me. I flew up in the air, seeing what had disturbed my dreams. A massive… well, I don't really know how to describe it, but it was hideous.

I saw my son in his ridiculous outfit of his, and he seemed to be fighting this goliath creature. Normally, I probably would of said destroying such a weakling was under me, and left the task to my son, but all I saw right now was red.

"UGLY!" The beast turned towards me, and lumbered slowly in my direction. I cupped my hands on my right side, the fingertips just appart, and a dark purple ball of energy began to form between them. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DISTURBED ME FROM MY SLUMBER! DIE!"

I shouted 'Kamehameha' and blasted the monster to dust, but I felt no victory. I just hung there in the air, my head lowered, and staring at my hands. I would never know what I would've chosen now, all because this barbaric creature had awoken me.

Gohan flew at me, and yelled angrily, "I had that! Why! Why are you so-" I punched his stomach with a punch that would of killed any other warrior. He let out a choked gasp, and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew that they were probably wide with surprise and pain.

"Don't. Even. Start. I am _not_ in the mood." I retracted my fist, and he fell to the ground wordlessly, looking like a fallen hero, with his outfit and all. My eye twitched angrily from everything that had just happen, and I decided I needed to relieve some stress. I flew off, ready to have some fun with Trunks.

* * *

 **Well. That was a weird one. Originally, though, it was going to be even weirder. You know the figure in the starry room? That supposed to represent me, and originally I was going to have the Nameless God and me actually interact, and battle it out with Pokemon.** **What, you think I'm kidding? No, I'm dead serious, that's what I had planned. I'm glad I changed it though.**

 **The reason I added the Alter Ego Nameless God was to try and explain why the Nameless God is evil. It's kind of confusing, and if you didn't fully understand the conversation between them, I'll try to add further clarification in the next chapter.**

 **Also, just Crusify me by this point. Another two week gap! Why! I swear, this isn't because I have Writer's Block or because I'm bored with the story, it's pure laziness. That same laziness has also caused me to still have a ton of homework that I have to do, and it's due tomorrow. Yay.**

 **Also, I got a cool idea between this chapter and last. What if SSB didn't exist, but instead SSG was a unique color and aura for everyone, dependent on their personality. Like Goku's was red with a fiery aura, showing how he can be searing hot, but also warm and cozy at other times, and Vegeta's was Blue with a sort of electric aura (similar to SSB), the lightning showing how he's sharp and powerful, and little is able to attract his attention (like electricity to a lightning rod). Anyway, just an idea, and if you want, you can use that idea in a fanfiction you write. Just tell me about it if you decide to do that!**

 **Speaking of Vegeta, he apparently got some sort of Super Saiyan Indigo on the last episode. I don't think I want to put that in this story though.**

 **Finally, poor Puar. Now she's stuck with Zen-Oh forever. Also, Puar has appeared as both male and female throughout different dubs, and she seems like a female character to me, so she is.**

 **PM (Private Message) me of any grammatical errors, and I'll be sure to fix them. Leave a Review if you want to say something and/or ask about anything else.**

 _ **AND NOW, Q & A!**_

* * *

 **Km9000:** **This chapter made me lol. Poor Gohan though, he just wants his Dad back.**

 **Me: I know, but is there hope now, now that the weird Alter Ego Nameless God made his debut?**

* * *

 **Luke:** **Lol, this is REALLY GOOD! Thank you for the excellent Xmas gift! :)**

 **Me: No problem, and thank you too, because the greatest gift you can give me is supporting the story!**

* * *

 **Trunkssans766:** **Wow Vegeta got sidelined in this chapter lol**

 **Me: I know, but there is a reason for this. As much as I would like to see him and the Nameless God face off in a different sort of battle, I can't do that, because the plot demands it!**

* * *

 **BarryManiHigh: Aniraza or Anilaza depending on your preference is also going to interesting to write about in the T.O.P. Nice chapter as well.**

 **Me: Indeed. He will be in the Tournament, however, there are three characters that are going to have major face offs against the Nameless God in it. I won't tell you who they are, but I'm assuming you can guess at least one of them (he's been a big deal in the Anime Tournament so far).**

* * *

 **lolisme777: I like the continue it.**

 **Me: Thanks! It's only getting better from here on out (in my opinion), so hopefully you will stick around!**

* * *

 **BarryManiHigh:** **Hey since Mirai Trunks is going to be sticking around Vegeta should train him to sense and utilize God Ki. That way we can get more father son bonding between Vegeta and Trunks. Also in the manga Android 17 is about as strong as SSJ3 Goku not SSjB Goku.**

 **Me: Thanks for the suggestion, and maybe I'll do it, but SSR seems about as strong as SSB, at least it does in the anime. It would be a good bonding moment, however, I really am not sure where I could fit it in. If I find a place, then I will most certainly write it.**

 **If I don't, it's still okay because I plan on making another story once I'm done with this one, and it'll be filled with a bunch of 'what could of been' moments. Also, the fact about how 17 was equal to SS3 Goku seems more accurate than him being equal to SSB Goku. I just don't see how Android 17 could ever get that strong.**

* * *

 **On my author page, there's now just one link to the Supporters and Haters, and also to some artwork I've created for this story (feel free to download it). Just a disclaimer, I don't own them. I just recolored them, and have links to the original people who drew them.**

 **The Supporters are people who have helped the story by either Following, Favoriting, or Reviewing. tThose are the sort of things that invigorate me to continue writing, and I am so thankful for their support. Until next chapter (which is hopefully soon)!**


	7. Update 2

Hola everyone, small 2nd update.

First however, **DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**

I don't want the reviews to become cluttered to responses to my updates. I don't mean anything bad by this, and I'm very grateful for the support you offered on the previous update, but there will be at least one more update, and if you continue to review, than at least half of them will be responses to my updates :P

If you do want or need to say anything, feel free to PM me. It's a lot easier to respond to you guys like this anyway and it won't clutter the reviews, so yeah.

Alrighty, onto the real update. This past month I have worked on updating chapters 1-3, and you can expect them to be released of the course of this next week. I think I said this in my previous update, but it might of been when I edited it, and I'm pretty sure you don't get new notifications for when I update a chapter so a lot of you probably missed it. This is also the reason why this update is a new chapter as well.

Second, the reason for me updating the old chapters instead of working on a new one is because I was unhappy with the way they were turning out, and looking back I also realized that I made the Nameless God way too overly vicious and brutal. I've tried making him more neutral in my updates. Additionally, I also changed some story elements, and because of this it will make the story a little disjointed if you try reading past chapter 3. I'll probably eventually repost the old chapters on google docs or something, but that will be later.

That's all I can think of right now, sorry if this is a little informal, I just wanted to make sure you all knew that the chapters would be updating more than anything. Thanks for all the love :)

QUICK EDIT: ALSO SUB TO PEWDIEPIE

Edit 2: Someone was confused, chapter 1-3 have not been updated yet. They will be updated this week.


End file.
